doodlepadfandomcom-20200214-history
Kritter
Kritters are a type of Kremling found in almost all games in the Donkey Kong series. Kritters are the most common of Kremlings and are the foot soldiers of the Kremling Krew. They are similar to Koopa Troopas from the Mario series. Kritters first appeared in Donkey Kong Country where, along with Gnawtys and Zingers they were the most common enemies. Regular green Kritters (oddly recolored purple in the GameBoy Advance remake of the game) would attack by simply walking into the Kongs, whereas other colors can jump at the Kongs. Kritters also appeared in Donkey Kong Country's pseudo-sequel for the GameBoy, Donkey Kong Land. In this game all Kritters were the same color due to the GameBoy's color limitations. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2, Kritters were replaced with Klomps, Kremlings that wear tattered red and white shorts and have a peg leg. Also another Kremling called Kaboing, whom had two peg legs replaced Donkey Kong Country's jumping Kritters. It has been surmised by some that Kaboings and Klomps are Kritters in pirate clothing, which is a safe assumption as Kritters have a large resemblance to these two enemies. In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land 3, Kritters are once again replaced, this time by a type of Kremling called Kobbles who were surprisingly rare in these two games. Jumping Kritters are also replaced with enemies called Re-Koils, who were orange and bounced on their tails. In the GameBoy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 3, Kritters appear as enemies in Funky Kong's mini-games. Here the kongs will have to avoid attacking Kritters while doing a task (such as moving explosive mines), thought sometimes the Kongs will have to race and/or battle Kritters. In Diddy Kong Racing, a single Kritter named Krunch appears. At first Krunch is sent to Timber's Island to investigate why Diddy Kong went there and too figure if he and his friends are plotting some sort of anti-Kremling campaign, but eventually Krunch ends up aiding Diddy and his pals in their adventure to defeat the evil Wizpig. Interestingly in Donkey Kong 64 all Kritters encountered wear the exact same skull-and-crossbones jacket as Krunch. As mentioned above, Kritters appear in Donkey Kong 64 as semi-common enemies. In this game all Kritters wear leather jackets with a skull-and-crossbones emblem on it. Here Kritters attack the Kongs by punching and biting also several unnamed variants of Kritters such as, a wind-up robotic Kritter, a Kritter in a mushroom costume and a Kritter using a bed-sheet too disguise itself as ghost, appear in this game. Kritters (simply called Kremlings here) also appear in DK: King of Swing, here they are given a new appearance. Kritters/Kremlings here can swing from pegs like Donkey Kong and will sometimes attack by throwing things such as rocks and bombs. Kritters/Kremlings are also playable in the games Jungle Jam Mode after unlocking six gold medal in said mode. Kritters also appeared in DK: Jungle Climber where they had the same attacks in their previous appearance. Kritters have recently begun to appear in the Mario spin-off sports games; in Mario Power Tennis they appear in Donkey Kong's Court. In Super Mario Strikers, they are the game's goalies, the game also has a robotic Kritter as the goalie of the Super Team. They reappear as goalies in the game's sequel, Mario Strikers Charged. In this game, though, you can play as them to block Mega Strikes A Kritter appears as a playable character in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, having a similar appearance to the ones featured in DK: King of Swing and is a rival of Donkey Kong. Four different colored Kritters, along with King K. Rool, is playable in Mario Super Sluggers. Physical Appearance Kritters originally had gold shoulder pads and knee pads and a bluish-green skin tone. In Donkey Kong 64, they had a bright green skin tone and wore leather clothing and a belt with a skull-and-crossbones belt buckle on it. As of DK: King of Swing Kritters appear extremely muscular, to the point of a Krusha, have a dark green skin tone and a dark yellow, muscular chest. They also have a significantly rounder snout and head. Their current design also consists of tattered tan pants and spiked wristbands, and having the same skull themed belt as in Donkey Kong 64. They appear in many different color variations too, such as the basic green, purple, burgundy, and others. Appearance in Other Media .]] In the ''Donkey Kong Country'' animated series Kritters (voiced by Lawrence Bayne) occasionally appeared, here they had the same appearance as the ones in the Donkey Kong Country game, but with shorter tails and unconnected eyes. Green Kroc, a minion of Kaptain Skurvy was also a Kritter but, was oddly grayish in color (similar to the color of Kaboings). A blue Kritter attacked Diddy and Donkey Kong in a cave in the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong Country". He gets scared by Donkey's huge shadow, projected onto the wall by Squawks' torch. Donkey ultimately defeats him by throwing a Barrel at him. Like every character in the comic, the Kritter was able to speak. Trophy Information from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Notable Kritters * Green Kroc * Kalypso * Kass * Kip * Krunch Gallery Image: KritterDKC.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country'' Image:Kritter2.jpg|''Donkey Kong 64'' Image: Kritter.jpg|''Super Mario Strikers'' Image:DKswingkritter.jpg|''DK King of Swing Image: KritterBongo.jpg|''Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast Image: KritterStrikersj.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged Image:Kritter1.jpg|''Mario Super Sluggers Category: Species Category: Kremlings Category: Kremling Krew Category: Playable Characters Category: Donkey Kong Enemies Category: Donkey Kong Species Category: Super Smash Bros. Stickers Category: Super Smash Bros. Trophies